


In Dreams We Share for Nia Kantorka

by 1111



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Bang 2016, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Mind Meld, Telepathy, artwork, my art, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1111/pseuds/1111
Summary: I thought I'd better put links in here for my artworks, since I enjoy being in FrostIron Bang and the like. :3 This was for FrostIron Bang 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



Art for the story!  
["In Dreams We Share for Nia_Kantorka"](https://dbananza.tumblr.com/image/161413857244)


End file.
